


[Podfic] Well Secluded | written by Beth_Harker

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Magenta has a mission and the perfect disguise.
Relationships: Magenta/Riff Raff (RHPS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Well Secluded | written by Beth_Harker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well Secluded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216814) by [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker), [Beth_Harker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth_Harker). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Beth_Harker for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dm7ojdv1jib3h3x/Well_Secluded.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:03:51 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
